wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icefire Riu
Icefire Riu belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Icefire is a Icewing/Nightwing hybrid dragonet. Personality Icefire Riu is a fierce, go-getter, hotheaded dragonet. She has a spitfire personality, and is angered quite easily. Icefire is a strong independemt girl, who learned from a young age how to survive on her own. A bit of a outcast, Icefire is ''not ''a social dragonet. She can be feisty, and can be complety unaware that she has crossed a line. Not the most sensitive type, Icefire keeps her true emotions deep deep down where no one can see them. She holds herself with pride, and can seem very confident. However, she has a bunch of hidden insecurities. She is always second guessing herself, and constantly feels like she is being judged with every step. She's also a homosexual dork who can't help falling head over heels for almost every girl she meets. However, the height of her crush falls on Turtledove. Appearance Icefire is a midnight blueish purple color, her underbelly, scales on nose, and speckles under her eyes are a dark purple color. She has IceWing horns, a NightWing snout, a whip-thin tail (no IceWing spikes), IceWing scales, NightWing legs, IceWing wings, ridged IceWing claws, and IceWing blood. Her eyes are the color of a freshly frozen icicle. Powers A tolerance to freezing temperatures, the ability to breathe fire (if hot enough) ''and ''Ice death attack (if cold enough), average Nightwing abilities. (No, she cannot read minds or see the future) Family Unknown father Unknown mother Stardust: foster mother Mindbreaker: foster brother Lightstealer: foster sister Friends Turtledove: best friend Otter: best friends Futurewalker: Frenemies Diorite: Friends Rivals Beetle Ark: Later on she will meet Beetle at the Jade mountain Academy, and the two will but heads the moment they see each other. She constantly tries to out-do him Relationships Stardust: Stardust does not particularly like Icefire, and Icefire idolizes Stardust. Icefire's egg had been slipped into her nest unknowingly as soon as Stardust's real eggs were laid. The whole time she had thought she had had three eggs, but when they hatched... there was a notable difference with Icefire. At first, all the Nightwings had been confused with the little dragonet, but Stardust assured them that she was not hers. She did end up taking care of Icefire, but always resented her. While Icefire on the other hand would try to do anything to get her attention. She wanted her foster mother to love her just as much as she did her siblings. Stardust has grown slightly fond of Icefire over time, and Icefire is thrilled to be shown affection. She would do anything that Stardust says. Their relationship was shaken for a time after she sent Icefire to the tunnels, but Icefire forgave her when she found out it was for her own good Mindbreaker: Mindbreaker and Icefire have a good brother-sister relationship. The two get along, and he isn't snobby like most Nightwings. He accepts Icefire for who she is, and is one of the few Nightwings to treat her like an equal. Lightstealer: Lightstealer hates Icefire. She despises her with every bone in her body. Every little thing Icefire does gives more reason for her to loathe her. Icefire dislikes Lightstealer, but not with the burning passion Lightstealer shows. Turtledove: Icefire's best friend and fellow hybrid. Icefire admires Turtledove's ability to be invisible, whenever she is in the Nightwing village she is constantly shot hateful looks and arrogant sneers wherever she goes. Turtledove is the only dragon besides Stardust that she really trusts, and she opens up a lot towards her. Marrowseer: Now this is a dragon that Icefire can openly say she hates, or hated since he died. Ever since she was young, he seemed to make it his mission that her life be as awful as possible. Though in all honesty, he never once purposefully did anything to her. She's too low in the world in his eyes. But Icefire pins all her problems on him. Beetle bratt-er, Ark. Beetle Ark: He gets on her nerves constantly, and the two bicker and fight a whole lot. Otter: Otter is one of Icefire's closer friends. She likes the sweet little Seawing and is very protective of her. Futurewalker: Somewhere deep deep deep down in her heart, she considers him a friend. On the surface however, she constantly gets into fights with him. He likes flirting with Turtledove, and this rubs her the wrobg way, making her want to strangle him. Diorite: She and Diorite tend to butt heads and tease one another, not as much as Futurewalker but still quite alot. However, behind the scenes Icefire worries about him and is always there for him when he needs it. Likes Freshly killed prey, long walks in the night, cold places, Stardust, Turtledove, Mindbreaker, being accepted, flowers, lush places, water, smooth stones, furs. Dislikes Volcanoes, Lightstealer, Marrowseer, constantly touched, magic or anything like that, ash, decaying anything, being around other Nightwings, clouds. Trivia * Icefire grew up in the Volcano home of the Nightwings, and she hated every second of it. She hated the decaying food they had to eat, she hated the clouds that constantly blocked the sky, she hated it all! She now lives happier away from the volcano in the Nightwimg village. * She has a fascination with smoothe stones, since the only ones she ever new were jagged. * Since she is part Icewing, almost all of the Nightwings shun her and try to pretend she doesn't exist. * She loves collecting animal furs, and will skin any prey she is given. * She has a irrational fear of dying, and will constantly fantasize the many ways she could come to an end. * She hates being touched, and even she herself doesn't know why. * She is homosexual * She has a slight crush on Turtledove * The 'Riu' in her name is a add on, it is a phrase from long ago, roughly meaning 'cursed one' * She and Futurewalker butt heads often since they both have their eyes on Turtledove Stories she appears in Gallery Night_ice_adopt_by_tsunamiholmes-dakc7kt.png|Headshot of Icefire- by Tsunami holmes Kinds_of_friendships_by_kinetic_chaos-daovd0k.png|Icefire, Turtledove, and Beetle Ark with their friends Diorite, Otter, and Futurewalker. This was made by my amazing friend, Kinetic-Chaos Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+